Family Reunions
by animefreak43213
Summary: Amu's long lost cousin comes to live with her which at first isn't so bad,Until Ikuto meets the other half of Amu's family,not as fun as it sounds... AMUTO!
1. I hate the rain

**I don't own Shugo chara and I never will peach pit does the plot is mine, the characters aren't **

**Ikuto and Amu are in the same grade for reasons unmentioned as of yet...**

**Ages**

**Amu:16**

**Ikuto****:**** 18**

**Tadagay:16**

**Yaya: 15**

**Kukai:17**

**other guardians:16 woot! ENJOY! **

**Amu P.o.v**

why, why, why, why! that was the only question I could come up with

why was it always the ones who hardly ever get in trouble?

why did the world seem to hate me?

why is the sky blue?

why does he HATE ME!

Lord if you are truly up their will you at _least_ answer one of my questions? suddenly as if out of no where I knew the answer to one of my questions: the sky is blue because molecules in the air scatter blue light from the sun more than they scatter red light therefore making the sky appear blue to our eyes: oh jeez thank you lord because that one particular question was _really _the one I needed to know "Amu-Chan!" I heard Ran's annoying voice ringing in my ears "what?" I groaned plopping down on the bed "did you get you're homework done" Miki asked "..."

"AMU-CHAN DESU!! THE TEACHER SAID IF YOU DON'T TURN THIS ASSIGNMENT IN YOU'RE GOING TO FAIL MATH!!!" I groaned again "I know I know okay but... god I can't concentrate in this house! I'm going to do my homework at the park and don't you follow me either okay?" they nodded as I grabbed my annoying high school text book and ran out the door before mom could protest.

I slowly sat down on the park bench and opened my text book it wasn't a bad day, but it might rain later on... I was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and a jean skirt with a red rose on the right side of my hips, not ideal for rain weather but I didn't care right now. I looked at my homework page "w-what the?" I stuttered out to myself looking at the homework page "what the hell is all of this?!?" to put it simply; I didn't understand one number...no wait that's a letter maybe? anyways! you get it "how am I supposed to get this all done in time!?" I yelled out to no one "awe some one sounds a little angry" I jumped out of my seat only to find... "Ikuto leave me alone I'm trying to work..." _trying _being the key word I had no idea what I was doing! "okay then miss _Amu_ you seem to know what you are doing so, do the first problem already." He stated bluntly "okay fine" I stared at my text book and paper for about five minuets "Amu" Ikuto sighed "do you even know what your doing here?" he asked me with a smirk, I felt my cheeks heat up "c-course" I stuttered damn! "awe that's cute does little Amu need help with her homework?" I blushed then, sighed "do you even know how to do it?" I mumbled "yea." he said simply "then" I drew in a deep breath "IkutoyouwinIneedhelppleasehelpmewithmymath!" I said not even stopping to dignify the words "what did you say Amu? I'm afraid you were speaking to fast" he said putting a hand up to his ear mockingly. I sighed and looked down so he wouldn't see my strawberry colored face "Ikuto. you .win..." I gritted through my teeth reluctantly. he smirked with satisfaction "okay _Amu _I'll help you" he said sitting down next to me. Ikuto explained to me how to do my math and what the signals meant "like this?" I asked him drawing out an equation (MY BRAIN HURTZ!) "No not exactly" he said taking my hand I blushed while he was guiding the pencil to do the proper format "oh! that makes sense" I cried, happy to FINALLY understand "so that's it its a simple as that?" I asked him "yup" he stated with a smirk "wow I feel like an Idiot" I accidentally said out loud "no comment." Ikuto said dully "thank you Ikuto! ya know what stay right here I'll be right back" I disappeared for a few seconds before returning with two chocolate Ice-creams "its payback for my homework" she answer his unasked question

_You want the answer but you can't ask the question..._

_ who is one who can answer the unasked question,_

_ is one who can listen to the rhythmic beating of the heart;  
_

_ Its always watching you... yet you may never even see it_

"thank you Amu" Ikuto said with a smirk slowly licking his ice-cream "D-don't lick youre Ice-cream l-like that"I stutterd out my whole face red, that really doesnt look right... "hm you mean like this?" he asked licking his Ice-cream slowly again "y-yea" "okay" he said WHAT he gave in that easily that's kind of strange "I'll lick yours " before I could protest he glided his tongue around my Ice-cream "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!!?" I yelled my face was burning up I was going mad "licking _your _Ice-cream" he said with a smirck while takeing another lick "you stupit pervert! and... just when I thought you were being nice" I said the last part quietly I sighed "Amu you better get home, looks like it's going to storm" he said smirking as he stood "yea what ever Ikuto. " I grumbled out.

I started walking to my house praying that I could get there before it started raining _he wasn't serious..its just going to be a little shower right?_. I felt a rain drop fall on my face... then another, and another

why does it always rain on me? did I do something wrong?! why,why,why,why! It started pouring down hard, I couldn't see anything, suddenly I heard a loud crackling sound

**Narrator's p.o.v**

Amu ran towards the nearest tree _at least this might help me stay dry for a little while..._she thought _CRAAAACCCCKKK_ I saw a big flash of lightning hit a tree not far from me, the tree split in half and fell to the ground with a thud._N-No way... that could have very well have been me_ she thought suddenly very scared Amu curled up under the tree and tried praying again _why... why am I always the one who ends up lost..._

**Ikuto p.o.v**

I walked up to Amu's balcony dammit I'm soaked... I peaked into her room she wasnt there her charas were going mad "where is she desu!!!" Suu yelled to the others they must not see me "Maybe she is downstairs?" Ran guessed "yea right" Miki put in "we would've herd her big mouth by now if she was" Amu is missing?! I jumped off her balcony and went over to her front door, I saw lightning flash in the background its not safe at all the lightning is so low today... I knocked slowly on the door and waited. A woman with brown hair and glasses opened up her door she looked like she had been crying "were not going to buy anything thank you" she said "wait!" I yelled "wheres Amu?" that seemed to get her attention "come inside" she said. I stepped inside the firmillar house and stood at the door way jeez I'm so frigging wet I'm dripping every where "you know Amu-Chan?" the woman who I presume is her mother asked me "yes now do you know where she is?" her mother started to cry again "N-No she was supposed to be home an hour ago... when she left she didnt even tell me where she was going" I sighed I should've walked her home dammit! "okay thank you miss..."

"Midori please" she said "and now where are you going?" she asked him "where do you think. I'm going to find Amu" Midori shook her head "her father is already looking its not safe"

"I think I know where she is" I said simply before leaving the house "Yoru!" I said "got it Ikuto!"

"character transformation: Black Lynx!" damn my stupid chara "that's not what I meant Yoru" I mumbled "what do you mean 'Nya!" "metal claws, lightning, rain, flying up high in the air now why don't I like the sound of that?" I asked him jumping tree from tree until I herd something... it was crying "I-I'm F-Freezing" it mumbled was that Amu? I jumped off of the tree to find Amu curled up under a tree in the same outfit as earlier "Amu?" I asked "I-Ikuto..." she barely choked out. I grabbed her and held her tight in my arms "what were you thinking I told you it would storm didn't I?" I whispered into her ear "I'm s-sorry" she whispered back snuggling into my chest probably to share my body heat, she was really freezing I picked her up bridal style and jumped away just as a lightning bolt hit the very tree we were standing under. I was still holding her as I walked up to the door their were sobs coming from the other side "you didn't find her?" her mother asked her voice was choked and sad "no darling I looked everywhere... she might be 'gone' by now..." "don't you say that!" her mother exploded "that young man hasn't returned yet he might have found her"

"he is just a boy Midori"

"I don't care Tsumugu!" she yelled "I don't give a damn who brings her back as long as someone does" she said a bit quieter. its showtime i opened the door to Amu's house and walked In holding Amu in my arms "found her..." I said "thank you, thank you so much!" her mother cried out hugging both the soaked Amu and Ikuto "my god you both are soaked" tell me about it "Ill get Amu some fresh clothes and I'm shure my husband has some old clothes that may fit you Mr..."

"Ikuto" she smiled "thank you Ikuto" she said with a smile before takeing Amu upstairs to redress her "how did you find her?" Tsumugu asked me "Amu and I are connected... in a special way" I said pulling out my key for a second "what?!" his father asked "its nothing big Tsumugu-san don't sweat it" before he could say anything else Midori reappeard with a T-shirt and sweat pants "here Ikuto-kun" she said handing him the clothes "you can just call me Ikuto ya know..." I told her "okay Ikuto" I changed out of my wet clothes and put them in the washer with Amu's. "is she okay?" I asked slowly "yes she has a bit of a feaver... would you like to go upstairs and see her?" Midori asked me I nodded and headed for the stairs, Tsumugu following close behind me "let them talk alone Tsumugu" she said to her husband " my little baby is going to be alone with a boy!" he cried going into an emo corner (I like emo corners... they help you cry and be alone...) I walked into Amu's room to see her laying down with her worried charas surrounding her "Ikuto?" she asked quietly "yea" I whispered back suddenly wanting to hold her In my arms "thank you..." I walked over to her bed and kneeled down beside her our faces dangerously close "what were you thinking? that lightning couldve killed you" he whispered "I was thinking that you were teaseing me again and that it was going to be a little rain" that stung me, I suddenly felt guilty she wasn't careful and it was sort of my fault.I stood to leave "no, wait!" Amu called to me "what?" "..." I sighed "if you have nothing to say then I'm leaveing"

"Don't leave" she said quietly her face was allready red from her feaver she scooted over and patted the spot on her bed next to her, I sighed I know she didnt really know what she was doing she was too sick to think clearly.. I lied down beside her and gripped her hand firmly as she drifted to sleep

the morning isnt going to be fun was the last thought in my head before I too fell asleep...

let me put this simply I WAS RIGHT.

**please review and to all thoes who were reading my other story I have serious writers block so this idea popped up! review and I'm open to any advice on anything in my stories thx yall**


	2. never go to a closet unattended

**I don't own Shugo chara and I never will peach pit does the plot is mine, the characters aren't **

**Ikuto+Ikuto friends and Amu are in the same grade for reasons unmentioned as of yet...**

**Ages**

**Amu:16**

**Ikuto+Ikuto's friends****:**** 18**

**Tadagay:16**

**Yaya: 15**

**Kukai:17**

**other guardians:16 weeeeeeeee!!! ENJOY! **

**Amu P.o.v**

I woke up in my bed once again the sun was glistening through my curtians Ikuto's Angelic face was stareing at me... wait IKUTO!!!!! "WH-WHATS THIS!" I yelled jumping up from my bed and pointing at Ikuto "mornin'" he said with a smirk "what are you doing still here?" I said blushing lightly "awe _little Amu _doesn't rember what she said last night?"

**Flashback**

_"Ikuto don't go..."_

**end flashback**

I blushed ten times harder "N-No I d-don't" he smirked wider "that's too bad considering you said you _LOVED_ me" what ! "Ikuto you dirty liar I KNOW that I did NOT say THAT!!!!!!!" I yelled "so you remember?"

"duh!" oh... that's probably the last thing I wanted to say "and you call me a liar _Amu_" "don't say my name like that!" I yelled "Okay _Amu"_ I froze completely ignoreing what ever else Ikuto said "OH MY GOD SCHOOL!!!" I yelled running around trying to get my school supplies together "Amu your already late, why rush" I sighed "Ikuto if you must know I really suck at math..." he rolled his eyes "we coverd that already" I glared "and... I I dont turn this assignment in TODAY I'll fail math for this quarter!' I said walking into the bathroom to change while Ikuto changed in my room. I walked out of the bathroom to see Ikuto with only his school pants on "wh-what the hell" I said blushing and covering my eyes "Amu I'm a _guy_ I don't even have to wear a shirt around you" he said with a smirk pulling Me back into his hard bare chest "l-let go Mr Marker is going to be pissed If I fail..." I said struggling to get out of his hold, he sighed and let go of her then, quickly pulled his shirt over his head "lets go I guess your fever passed huh?" he asked "y-yea" I stuttered out.

**narrator's p.o.v **

They walked a mile until finally arriving at the high school "hey if it isn't Ikuto?" two boys in their grade came up to them "Hey Haru wait up!" another boy yelled "jeez Haro I can't wait for ever 'ya know" he said "hey Haro, hey Haru" Ikuto said with a wave. The two boys in front of us loked almost exactly the same green eyes pale skin...tall-ish but their hair was a little different the one called Haru had a red streak in his bangs while Haro had a light blue streak "Amu, this Is Haro and Haru their on my team so you might not know them"Amu nodded to each of them before turning to Ikuto "Ikuto?"

"yea?"

"I'M LATE YOU IDIOT I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE INTRODUCED TO PEOPLE ON THE OTHER TEAM!!!!!!!" Amuyelled before taking off towards her math class "heh, heh wow Ikuto she's a keeper" Haro said with a wink and a thumbs up "were not together" Ikuto said trying to hide the sadness in his voice "oh so she up for grabbs?" Haru asked hopefully "no, I don't want people like you to get close to her just so you can please youreself" he said in an icy tone "no way! don't tell me..." Haro and Haru loked at eachother before smileing and saying "THE Ikuto Tisukiyomi has fallen in LOOOVEEEE???" They asked "no she's just a good friend" he lied _why does it hurt so much to say that I know I love Amu but... it would never work even if she might return my feelings.. "_I'm late for" he gulped "L.A" he said quietly before walking away.

**Amu p.o.v **

Dammit! I thought over and over in my head "I'm really sorry its juts I was out in that storm last night and slept in-"

"thats your problem miss Hinamori" Mr. Marker said "you're assignment is late and you still have a D- in my class" I sighed "do you have a tutor?" he asked suddenly "no but a...friend of mine helped me with that" I blushed rembering the feel of Ikuto's hand over mine "I can tell you actually did this one right" he said jeez this guy makes me sound like and Idiot "who was it?" he asked. I sighed "Tisukiyomi...Ikuto" I said knowing what was going to come next "Okay miss Hinamori me and will have a chat with you at lunch okay?" "Hai" I said dully

**lunch time Amu p.o.v still**

I walked into office and saw Ms Mizuki Mr Marker plus an annoying blue haird boy with a big smirk plasterd on his face "ah, miss Hinamori, as you may know Ms. Mizuki is the other teams' Language teacher" he said I was confused "I don't need help in language..." I said to him "YOU don't but HE does" Ms Mizuki sighed "Look, you're an A+ student In language arts Tisukiyomi-san is a D-, Tisukiyomi-san is an A+ student In math and you're a D- you two are perfect!" she said happily "perfect for what?!" I said rasing my voice a bit "to tutor each other silly" Ms. Mizuki said.I blushed "I don't need help from this perverted weirdo" I said simply, the teachers looked confused "Tsukiyomi-san is a very good student he isnt a pervert" said. Ikuto leand over "you know you like it when I do that _Amu_" he said into my ear quietly enough so no one else heard. I blushed like crazy and shivered "are you shaking _with pleasure_?" he whispered again, that did it "NO WAY YOU STUPID PERVERTED COSPLAY CAT BOY!" I yelled getting up from my seat and walking out the door Ikuto and the teachers sweatdroped "cosplay cat boy?" they said together. I walked out of the school not really caring that their was still an hour left I sank under a tree and hugged my knees to my chest "why,why,why! why does he hate me!" I asked no one "who hates you?" a girls voice came from behind, the second I heard it I knew who it was "no one Rima" I said dully "doesn't sound like 'no one' to me ya know" she said I laughed at the idiotic way she was talking "thanks Rima" suddenly I had a great Idea 1st off spring break starts tomorrow and theirs no school "Rima that's it!" she looked confused "whats 'it'?" she asked "if you have a sleep over tonight I wont have to worry about the person who I'm worrying about!" Rima smiled "my pearents are out of town so I guess I could. it might be fun Ive never been invited to a sleep over before I'll bring some movies to watch later on okay?" Rima asked "yea see ya around seven-ish?" I asked her "mk!" she said before departing.

**Ikuto p.o.v**

she thinks that I'll leave her alone just because she has a friend over? thats funny "Yoru?" I asked "yea 'Nya?"

"do you like sleepovers?"

"sleepover! that sounds like fun 'Nya!" he said "I agree" tonight will be fun.

**Amu p.o.v seven-ish**

my parents and Ami went to a ski trip in ALASKA! jeez that's going to take ALL of spring break or even longer..._knock,knock,knock _it was Rima "come in " I yelled Rima came in with some movies and a bag of clothes after they set up Rima asked "what now?" I thought "I know truth or dare" Rima nodded and we sat down "I'll ask first " Rima said "truth or dare?"

"truth"

"is it true that you are in love with Ikuto?"

I choked "w-wha? n-no way what gave you that silly idea?!?" I yelled I was so mad at Ikuto right now how in the living hell COULD I like him?

"truth or dare Rima?"

"dare"

"I dare you to tell Nagi how you really feel about him tomorrow at his house" I told her "n-no way Amu please I can't do that I don't even know where he lives" I smirked "but I do I'll be watching the whole time" this argument faded after about fifteen minuets "how about a movie?" we popped in a movie and ate snacks. pretty soon Rima was asleep "I better get my pjamas on" I said going up stairs to my room, I heard my balcony door slide open while I was opening up my small closet "boo" someone whispered into my ear "KYA-" he coverd up my mouth before I could finish "Ikuto!" I hissed "shhh" he said before dragging me into my closet with him shutting the door tightly behind us "what are you thinking?! this closet is barely big enough for one person let alone two!" I ranted turning to face him, my chest was being squished against his both of our backs pressed firmly against the wall,our stomachs were a centmeter from touching "you didn't think you having a guest over would stop me did you?" he asked me "kinda" I said trying my best to move away"wow_ Amu _you have grown over the years huh?" he said with a smirk strokeing the side of my right breast "KYYYYAAAAAA!!!" I was flushing "I-Ikuto quit it!" I begged "I can't" he whispered into my ear, blowing into it gently before sucking on my earlobe "mmmm Ikuto s-stop" I tried but it came out as more of a pathetic moan god this felt nice Ikuto started kissing down my neck stopping to nibble at my collar bone, I moaned again "please" I said tears stinging at my eyes he was scareing me... Ikuto looked up at my face and saw I was crying he looked slightly hurt and stopped "sorry" he mutterd "how the hell are we going to get out of here?" I asked "..." I groand "seriously Ikuto!"I yelled their were only two ways out A. I got flat chested again or B. I asked Rima for help...no that would seem way wrong I'm in a closet with an _older_ boy the light in the closet is out and I was moaning a second ago okay that won't seem strange at all "Amu... you're not going to call for help... are you?" he asked her "no way we can figure this out in...the morning" I grumbled. Ikuto leand back on the wall and fell 'asleep' and I couldn't get comfortable at all, finally I gave in and laid my head down on his hard chest and drifted to sleep...

**Ikuto p.o.v**

awe she thought I was sleeping heh I stroked her silky hair as she was sleeping this was soo not good...for her at least

2 hrs later

suddenly I heard an alarm clock go off waking me and Amu up Amu's head shot up banging into my chin "ouch jeez Amu" I said rubbing my chin my arms were about the only thing that could move any ways "Amu?" someones voice chimed "I need to leave now where ever you are be careful okay?"

"bye Rima" Amu called as she heard the front door shut tight "now to fix our problem" Amu said to me while struggleing to get our bodies apart... not working this was going to be a very looong day...


	3. Fish is good

**well here I am again thxxx 4 reading once again hope 'ya enjoy!**

**Amu p.o.v**

We tried some more things like me moving first ro pressing our backs against the wall and sliding, no avail "I-Ikuto" I gasped out it was getting harder to breathe in this small stuffy closet "yea Amu?" an annoyed Ikuto replied "Its really hot in here...we really need to get out" I said "I know I'm trying" he gritted out. I felt something vibrate against my side "damn" I grabbed my phone and put my finger to my lips telling Ikuto to shut his mouth "hello?"

"Hinamori-san?"

"Tadase-Kun? whats wrong" I asked

"nothing I was wondering...will you go on a date with me?!" he asked what! of course I would yay!

"of course Tadase..." wait I can't go ANYWHERE because I'm stuck

"um Tadase... I'm actually a bit busy at the moment could we do it another time?" I asked dully

"of course Bye Hinamori-san!" he said to me hanging up. I sighed "you done _Amu _because in case you forgot were stuck inside a closet" he said angrily, suddenly I felt very dizzy it was getting hard to breathe then everything went black.

**Ikuto p.o.v **

what the hell did she just pass out! damn it won't be long until she suffocates... I grabbed Her by the shoulders and pushed her past me as hard as I could... it worked! I picked her up and carried her out of the stuffy closet happy to breathe in fresh air. I walked over to her balcony and opened up the door letting pure fresh air gush into the room I took a deep breath and lied Amu down on her bed. She's probably going to be hungry, I looked over to check the time it was six o clock pm, wow we were in their for a very long time. I went into her kitchen where I found all her Chara's looking around for some food "yo" I said looking around for Yoru "If you're looking for your stupid chara he ate all the cereal and is passed out on the couch!" Ran cried "were hungry desu!!!" Suu cried out clutching her stomach dramatically "Ikuto what are you doing here anyways?" Miki asked jeez shes the only chara that ever seems to say something that would make sense "making dinner now move" I told them pushing my way to the refrigerator, nothing "Yoru" I called wakeing my annoying chara up. I whispered some directions into his ear "got it 'Nya!" he said happily "don't do anything stupid" Miki said with a smirk "count on it 'Nya! I have a very important job to do and you won't eat unless I do it" he said flying out the window I smirked at my chara which I'm counting on...please Yoru don't be stupid _this _time I begged him in my head.

** Yoru p.o.v**

heh! Ikuto won't be disappointed with me this time 'Nya! "lake, lake, wheres the lake 'Nya!" I yelled to pretty much no one suddenly I saw it, the lake was so pretty and more importantly their were people here yes! I called to my stray cats and sent them after a fat mans bucket of fish, his bucket had been most filled up Ikuto will be happy with this suddenly the man began chasing the cats... this could be a problem

**30 minuets later Ikuto p.o.v**

Amu was still sleeping in her bed , the Charas were still starving and Yoru was still gone. My stomach growled damn Yoru, suddenly Yoru and about six stray cats came in with a bucket of fish which I'm guessing I'll have to make for dinner I sighed and began gutting the fish with a small knife I found lieing around "I would offer to help 'desu but..." Suu looked like she was going to be sick because of the fish I was currently ripping the insides out of "It's fine I can do it..." I answered to her before she floated away

**Amu p.o.v **

I woke up to an amazing smell that filled my room slowly realizing that I was on my bed and not in a stuffy closet with Ikuto...Ikuto?! where did he go? what was that smell? I quickly changed out of my clothes and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the smell was coming from. I inhaled deeply taking in the smell of what might have been grilled fish, I looked over to my table and saw two plates set out with a delicious looking fish on each of them the fish had been grilled and covered in some type of sauce with A lemon wedge, I was practically drooling "does It look okay?" a husky voice asked me "KYAA!" I yelled turning scarlet "I-Ikuto! don't scare me like that you idiot!" he smirked "well does it?" he asked again "y-yea...did you make this all by yourself?" I asked again my face was getting darker by the second "yup all this for my little Amu he said with a smirk "lets eat" he said while we sat down "Ikuto where are my charas?" I asked him "probably trying to rip my chara apart" he stated simply "why?" I asked him again (I love that question)

"stupid Yoru" he said to me and I just nodded that's all he really needed to actually say 'his idiot chara messed up on something he told him to do that affected my charas' jeez Yoru why are you such an idiot? I mentally asked myself while Ikuto cut a piece of my fish "w-what are you-" I didn't finish what I was saying, Ikuto pushed a peice of the fish in between my lips. I felt my cheeks heat up as I subconsciously chewed my food "like it?" the smirking Ikuto asked "I COULD HAVE FED MYSELF YOU IDIOT!" I yelled but in all honesty it tasted great "I did really like it though" I whispered he wasn't really supposed to here but I think he did "good" he said yup he heard.

The fish was really great...what kind of sauce did he use on it! I wondered as we cleaned up and walked into the living room"Ikuto how did you make this?!" I asked him, he smirked and put a finger to his lips "can't tell" he said,I sighed I wasn't winning this time... "Ikuto who taught you to make this?" I asked him suddenly he looked shocked then,shrugged "my mother did..." Ikuto's mother? he never really talked about his mother...or father at that "thank you for dinner Ikuto and, for getting me out of that closet" I said while taking a seat "I'm going to need a better thanks than that _Amu_ " he said with a smirk in less than a second Ikuto was on top of me "I-Ikuto?" I asked him his face was getting lower and lower as mine was getting hotter and hotter, then DING DONG!!! the door bell rang Ikuto got off of me muttering something like 'damn' what was that was he going to...no, he doesn't like me in that way and I'm in love with Tadase... I opend up the door to none other than...

**thx u 4 reading please review and any suggestions would be helpful I love to talk so yea advice to me or advice to you c ya nexy chapter if you chose to read ;)**


	4. You really don't get it,do you?

**hi people I'm 2 lazy to do the disclaimer so Ikuto do you mind?**

**Ikuto:course,Animefreak doesn't own shugo chara and more than likely never will because if she did their would be way more sexy amuto moments in the anime and manga...**

**animefreak:yupperz ;) plz enjoy**

**Narratorz p.o.v**

"R-Rima?!" Amu asked spreading my arms out so she couldn't get inside,Amu was shocked at her being their, Rima's face was red and she was looking at her shoes "rember 'truth or dare' last night?" she asked. Amu smirked realizing what was about to happen Rima was going to follow through with her dare! "yup and I take it you need to know where he lives?" I asked the grin on my face spreading "yea but can we go inside and talk for a minuet?" suddenly my face turned red "b-but its so nice outside!" I said trying to convince her. Rima gave me a 'what the hell?' look you know, the ones you get when you say something totally stupid and your friends are worrying a bit "shit" Amu muttered...today wasn't exactly nice weather like Amu said it was cold and kind of muddy "what are you hiding?" Rima asked pushing Amu aside and stepping into her house Rima gasped at what she saw, an annoyed Ikuto sitting down, no, more like lounging on Amu's couch as if he owned the place "A-Amu what's going on?!" Rima asked surprised by their 'enemy' being in her house "I was tutoring her now I'm done. bye Amu" he said to me while walking out the door "Ikuto" Amu whispered slightly sad to watch him leave, I don't know why though "w-well lets go Rima!" Amu said trying to change the subject.

"Amu are you sure I can do this?" Rima said totally losing her cool "yea I'll be hiding right behind this bush if you need me" Amu said reassuringly to her friend before giving her a good luck hug "okay" Rima went up to the door and tapped on it three times

"hello? Rima-chan?! what are you doing here" Nagi asked in surprise

"I...I have to tell you something (Nagienko)..."

"yes?"

"I-Iloveyou" she shot out all in one breath "their I said it" Nagi smiled "I love you too Rima-chan" he said taking her hand, Rima looked back at the 'bushes' which was actually Amu. Amu nodded in comfirmatoin of her going inside his house, Rima mouthed the words thankyou beore dissapearing into the house. Amu smiled happily at the cute couple_ I wish me and Tadase were like that _she thought smiling at them. Amu felt a light buzz again on her hip, she flipped open her phone

"hello?"

"Hi Amu-Chan!" Tadase exclaimed over the phone _yes!_ Amu thought "I just called to remind you I love you" he said over the phone_ that's right...we are kinda a couple now considering he loves me and all..._

"mmmm Tadase put the phone down" A girls voice moaned from over the phone "T-Tadase who is that" I asked him suddenly nervous _he wouldn't right _"she's my cousin Hinamori-san I need to go bye!"

what happened to 'Amu-Chan?' she pondered "oh well he's busy my charas are out and I'm bored!" Amu complained to herself leaning back on a tree "I can keep you company" someone whispered into her ear "I-IKUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" she asked in a frantic manner jumping off the tree and waving her arms around like she was crazy "calm down" Ikuto's velvety voice cut smoothly through her ranting "it's almost eight. why are you still outside?" he said to her with a smirk "why should I tell you? you don't care" she snapped back. Suddenly Amu found herself pinned to the tree her wrists being held down by her sides "who told you that" Ikuto whispered getting close to Amu's hot face "N-No one" she breathed, Amu felt her heart beat quicken _is he going to kiss me!?_ she thought tightly shutting her eyes, waiting to feel his lips on hers...she didn't instead she heard a light chuckling sound come out from Ikuto's mouth. Amu blushed realizing she had been tricked _damn a two day spring break just isn't long enough!_ she thought, tomorrow she would have school and they did some "remodeling" so she has no idea how to get to her classes...the map they gave her was difficult to read also...school meant after school tutoring at _Ikuto's_ house was going to start session, man!

"S-shut-up Ikuto I don't have to deal with this you know!" he stopped laughing and looked hard at Amu's face "yes you do _Amu _I'll make you 'deal with it' he said his smirk once again coming into play "y-you can't make me do anything I don't want to do!" she defended "Amu...do you _want _to blush?" he asked her trying his best not to smirk and, as predicted, she blushed a shad darker than before "N-No why?" she asked "do you _want_ to stutter?_"_ he asked again. This time Amu only shook her head "well I make you do all that don't I?" he asked finally letting his smirk spread across his face "THAT'S NOT FAIR IKUTO! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT STUFF!!" She yelled "so you can't control yourself when your around me" he asked leaning close to her face_ no matter what I say he twists it into something that I didn't imply!! _Amu thought angrily "what Amu, are you not going to talk to me?"

**Amu p.o.v**

nope I thought in my head with a little smirk of my own "that's not fair..." Ikuto said with a fake pouty face _yea? well neither was you twisting my words_ I shrugged plainly at his statement and began walking. Ikuto decided to follow her "you can't just not talk to me for ever you know" he said to me theirs no way in hell I was going to let him with this time. I grabbed my keys to my house and opened up my front door, Ikuto followed me up into my room I gave him a 'why are you still here' look suddenly, he smirked "Amu if you don't talk to me I'm going to have to make you" he said walking towards me, I baked up until I was against the wall. Ikuto lowered his face to mine our lips were just barely toughing each other "if you don't tell me to stop using words Amu, I'm going to have to do something" he whispered his lips brushing against mine,I shivered _I have to talk or he might-_ It was too late Ikuto gently pushed his lips against hers and pulled away with a smirk "WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID PERVERT W-WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled furiously at him before touching my lips _my first kiss... with Ikuto _"w-why.."

"to get you to talk to me again" he answered simply

"IKUTO THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS...I was saving it for someone who really cared about me..." I said the last part quietly but I think her heard. he looked at me sadly before turning to leave "Ikuto wait! that came out-" he was already gone "wrong..." _why in the hell should I care where he goes he doesn't care about me and I don't care about him_

_what about him finding you in that deadly storm _part of me asked _I...I..._ Wait was I arguing with myself!? no way that's a sure sign of insanity! (hey jtty theirs nothing wrong with arguing or insanity or group therapy unless ur my friend ****** she hated it) jeez he makes me crazy... I felt my face it was steaming I think I'm coming down with something _yea...Perverted Neko Syndrome..._

**Ikuto p.o.v**

How could she think I didn't care about her! I mean I only risked my life for her how many times! jeez she is such an idiot...when is she going to understand how I feel? I asked myself as the rain poured down on my face...and so the rain fell _why does it always rain on me?_ no that's not it _why does it always rain on us? _yes, that's better...

_why,_

_why,_

_why... _**T.B.C **hopefully

**hope yall liked it please reviev and if you guys think I may have slight issues then your proabaly right 'c ya in groupe therapy! lolz jk I hope...  
**


	5. New kid

**hi people I'm still too lazy to do the disclaimer so Amu do you mind?**

**Amu:course,Animefreak doesn't own shugo chara and more than likely never will...  
**

**animefreak:yupperz ;) plz enjoy**

**Narratorz p.o.v**

Ikuto walked aimlessly down the streets, the rain silently hitting the groun , the street seemed to be somewhat sparkling due to the reflection of the light on the rain. _damn it I ahte getting wet! maybe I should ask Yoru to wait, Yoru where is he! _Ikuto thought looking around for his chara damn.

**Yoru p.o.v**

man 'Nya! I lost Ikuto! where is he? maybe I should go back to Amu's house yea that will work Ikuto will proablay want to visit her again tonight and then he will get me 'Nya its a full proof plan! I floated back to Amu's house but I didn't really like what I heard

"Amu-Chan what were you thinking!" Tadase's voice rang out from the other line of her phone "T-Tdase-Kun I was just worried and-"

"what don't you get?! even if you care about him he doesn't care about you!" Tadase yelled, damn that boy has a big mouth... "T-Tadase..."

**Amu p.o.v**

I felt like I was going to cry but I honestly didn't understand! why do I care so much what happens to Ikuto Its not like I...well I don't love him or anything right? "I'm sorry Tadase I need to go now..." I said sadly into the phone, "okay I love you Amu-Chan" I didn't say I love him back this time, I just hung up and flopped down on my bed _do I love him? maybe I have feelings for Ikuto... _I thought _he was so upset , or at least it seemed thet way _I heard a light rapping at my balcony "Ikuto?" I shot up to see none other than Yoru "Yoru? whre Ikuto?" Yoru smirked at me "his house 'Nya!" Yoru said "want me to take you their?" _well duh_ " please" I said while Chara changing with Ran "hop step jump!" I yelled following Yoru out the window. wel flew to a house which was much bigger than mine the stereos were blaring... I think the song was No.5 by Hollywood Undead...(don't own but its a funny song!)

**Hollywood we never going down  
Hollywood we never going down  
Hollywood we never going down  
[Chorus]  
Tha Producer:  
And all the kids in the hood come on wave and shake your hands, Hollywood we never ****going down. When your drunk shake that ass like you know how to dance. Hollywood we never going down.  
Charlie Scene:  
Start gettin loud i wanna party now, if you hate on Undead thats a party foul.  
I only drink mickey's i cant afford the cans. I drink so much they call me Charlie  
40 hands. if the keg is tapped, then your gettin capped, take your girl to the  
sack and i'll take a nap. Ladies drink em fast so i could have a blast. you  
got your beer gog's on and i'm gettin ass. like oh my god is that Charlie  
Scene ladies show me your treats like its Holloween. you got a fake I.D. and  
you 17. Im a complete catastrophy buzzing around you like a bumble bee. So lets  
take some shots, do a beer run and flip off a cop. Girls give me props and there  
on my jock. Paris Hilton said thats hot when she saw my cock!thats hot!  
[Chorus]  
The Server:  
Im About to serve it up for all you party goers. Scene Kids, Meat Heads, Alchi's,  
around like a bunch of faggots, funnier than fuck you cab ask Bob Saggot.  
I never claimed that I knew how to dance but Ill get drunk, get high, and pull down  
my pants. So fuck 5 bucks just fill up my cup. Dont kiss me bitch you just threw up.  
Now im drunk as fuck about to pass out, Destination your mothers couch, dude is it  
really true you screwed my mom? FUCK YA BRO THAT PUSSY WAS BOMB!!!! So im hopping  
jumping sipping and skipping. Its nights like these that we all love living. So take  
out your hands and throw the H.U. up. Now wave it around like you dont give a fuck.  
check please!  
[Chorus]  
Funny Man and Da Kurlzz:  
Cant stop wont stop charlie make the booty drop  
Cant stop wont stop Server make the booty drop  
Cant stop wont stop J make the booty drop  
Cant stop wont stop Shady make the booty drop  
Cant stop wont stop Kurlzz make the booty drop  
Cant stop wont stop Funny make the booty drop  
Cant stop wont stop let me see the panties drop, producers on the floor let me see your  
booty pop.  
Grab your drink, Get on the floor!  
Grab your drink, and Get on the floor!  
Lets dance in the Hood, shake that ass Hollywood**

**(rep chours)**

wow I feel like a pervert just by hearing that song... "Ikuto?" I asked into his room holding myself up by his windowsill oh my god this was so scary! _Amu-Chan! the chara change is wearing off! _Ran yelled into my head I closed my eyes tightly just barely craking them open just in time to see him walk up to his window and slide it open "Amu?" he said clearly surprised that I was here "y-yea" I said suddenly feeling embarrassed about what I said to him earlier "how are you up here? My room is on the third floor" he said eying her suspiciously "well I chara changed wit Ran but..." I saw him purse his lips as if trying to supress a laugh "you're stuck arent you?" he said still trying to hold it in "yea" I said my face heating with embarresment Ilooked down, not a good idea! I felt my hands slip and I started to fall "Amu!" I kuto yelled jumping towards the window just in time to grab my sleeve "do you want to come inside?" he asked not really giving me a choice because he pulled me inside his window and shut it tightly, he held me in his arms for a moment _he is really warm...or maybe I'm cold yea thats it _"Ikuto-San?" A voice called from outside his door "come in!" Ikuto called back "Ikuto what are you thinking?!" I whispered "don't worry about its just my mother..." (I know the deal with Ikuto's family and what his mom did and his dad but I'm going to change that just a boy okayz! **)** _Ikuto's mom? I never met her before... _"Ikuto your father just called he said-" she opend the door and stopped dead in her tracks "I don't care okay?" Ikuto said coldly to his mother "who is this Ikuto?" his mother demanded "my _girlfriend"_ he said purposely stressing girlfriend "I am not he's a liar!" I yelled my face was flushing "explain why your here then" Ikuto stated with a smirk "because you left!" I yelled

"you wanted me to stay?"

"so I could talk to you!!"

"oh, so now you like me?"

"NO WAY!" I yelled finally reaching my limit "then why did you come miss Hinamori?" his mother politely asked "to...to apologize okay! Ikuto I'm sorry I was being such a...." I wasn't about to cuss in front of his mother "mother could you..." Ikuto asked his mother, who nodded and walked away closing the door behind her. "I'm going to need a better thanks than that Amu..." he said pinning her to a wall and getting close to her, he began kissing up my neck as I moaned _how can he do that when my own boyfriend won't even...WAIT thats right "_Ikuto I have a boyfriend rember!" I yelled pushing him away "not for much longer..." Ikuto said with a smirk "Amu I will make you mine" he whispered into my ear causeing me to shiver "do you like that Amu?" he asked huskily into my ear, I shivered again. He started chukleing "Amu let me take you home we have school tomorrow" the last thing I heard that night was a 'good night' from Ikuto as I drifted into sleep

**Next morning still Amu's P.o.v**

Ikuto and I walked to school together like usual and were about an hour late...again_ jeez you think the_ _teachers would just expect it by now_ "HINAMORI SAN YOU ARE LATE AGAIN YOU HAVE-" I sighed my cool and spicy side kikde in "after school detention blah blah cut to the chase." I said slightly annoyed with "Yo" A voice cut our arguement "I'm the new student" the girl said, she seemed annoyed that no one had said anything to .Marker straightend up "s-sorry miss Smith I didn't see you their" he said "obviously" me and whoever this girl was said together she smiled at me _maybe a new friend? _I thought "Elisha" she said to me "Amu" I replied back. Murmers went around the room like "wow their both soo cool!"

"yea they will be best friends and maybe even beat up the soccer team!" no one liked the soccer team...they kinda sucked and everyone knew it, me and Elisha sweat dropped...this will be a long day

**okay so here it is simply Elisha has shoulder length blue heir with light purple eyes regular school uniform but she trends it up in her own style kinda like Amu does except not like hers plz review thx 4 reading!**


	6. Learning a bit about the new kid

**All right it's time for another chapter in the story... Lisha will you?**

**Lisha: course Animefreak doesn't own this Manga or Anime but she _is_ too lazy to at least stay awake in study hall...**

**Animefreak:h-how do you know your just a character in my story!**

**Lisha:that's what you think  
**

**Animefreak:uhhhh that's um,yeah, wow. B.T.W a few people were wondering if this story even had a point... and the damn point is amuto okay?! do you people understand now!!! okay on with it! enjoy! (their is a plot to this story but come on its only like the 6th chapter okay gimme a break!!!)  
**

**Amu p.o.v **

"Your rich Elisha?" she sighed "please just Lisha" she said.I nodded, so this new kid is rich? I thought as she talked "I lived in America for a while but..." I looked at her "wow no way! man you really have it all huh?" I said, she shook her head "no...I only went to America because my parents said I was 'unmanageable' and that my grandmother should take care of me for a bit" she said with a sigh "then why are you here now?"

"grandmother got tired of paying my bail..."

"for what!"

"me and Jalissa are always getting into trouble." Oh did I mention she had a chara? Jalissa was a preppy chara kinda like ran but not so sporty...she had waist long pink hair with a knee length light blue flowy dress while Lisha, on the other hand had shoulder length bright blue hair and unlike my side ponytail, all of her hair was pulled to the side rather than my usual half up half down "is that your usual hair style?" I asked...wow that was random"huh?" she said seemingly surprised at my oh, so intelligently random question "not really It's usually down and covering my left eye, but I flip out my bangs that way it looks cool and I can see" she said in a matter of fact type of tone "who are you staying with now Lisha?" I asked "my aunt...she didn't even know I existed until a few weeks ago, she married a poor man so my mother aka her sister stopped talking to each other for social standard reasons" hm I wonder "what's the address?" I asked "4123 maplestreet" she replied.I was shocked...she had just repeated my address (I.d.k her real address so yeah...) "w-whoa..." I stuttered out "what Amu?" Lisha asked looking confused at me "n-nothing let's pack up work class is just about over..." I said packing my stuff.

we walked together to class everything was going fine until about the halfway point of sixth period... the door swung open and their stood Ikuto looking cool and collected as usual... what the hell is he doing here?! "Hinamori Amu" he stated plainly "oh please Ikuto not now..." I begged under my breath, anyone with normal hearing couldn't here me but Ikuto's cat like senses could pick my voice and make the words out clearly, he smirked and nodded "Could I borrow her for a minuet?" he asked the teacher, his usual velvety voice lingering in the now silent classroom. Ther looked skeptically at Ikuto "what for?" he asked him "personal reasons" he shot back to the teacher somewhat annoyed "what kind of personal things" I sighed and stood up "if it's personal then it's none of your business now is it?" I shot useing my 'cool and spicy' tone. Ikuto smirked at my reply "I agree Mr.I think I should know everything, quit being an Asshole and just let her go jeez" Lisha stated bluntly. Oooh's' and ouche's' came from the students "I agree with the new kid" Ikuto said "Lisha" she said not even making eye contact with him "Ikuto what do you want?" I finally asked how dare he just come in and request me like I'm some kind of object! "you know what I want" he whispered seductively into my ear, I shivered dammit Ikuto please not here... "I just came to say six 'O' clock okay?" I was the only one who knew what he was going to be at his house and I guess at six 'O' clock is when I need to be that he exited swiftly not saying another word. I just remembered aren't my parents coming home today!?! jeez everything feels so...urrgh!

After school me and Lisha walked to **our** house "I can't believe it..." Lisha said "were cousins?" she asked for probably the twelfth time "I guess I mean my mother lost contact with her sister years ago and you have the same a address as me" we both let out an exhausted sigh"here goes nothing" I mumbled as I swung open the door "Momma, Papa! I'm home" every one turned around to see me and Lisha looking cool both of us leaning on either side of the doorway "oh, good you found Lisha dear, we have a wonderful room set up for you right next to Amu's"My mother said with a bright smile.I gulped "the one that has a door leading into my room?" my mother ! what if Lisha walked in on one of Ikuto's "visits" and gets the wrong Idea?!?!?! "okay then,I'm going out for a bit Jaa minna!" my mother looked strangely at me as I ran out of my door. Everything was being really screwy with my life right now. Weird thing no 1. Ikuto an I tutoring each other,long lost cousin suddenly appears?Miki writes I love Yoru all over her folder...WHAT!!!!??? "You didn't know?" A voice that I knew all to well asked me. "H-Ho did you-"

"It's written all over your face" he said with a smirk, jeez why do I get stuck with the cocky bastard "Ikuto?" I asked suddenly changeing the subject, I didn't really intend to but the sight that I was seeing was just too much "yea?" he asked "is that Haro?" I asked "hm, yea I guess so why?" I didn't even answer this was just too much wow I would've never guessed this picture...

**Lisha p.o.v**

oh wow this boy was soo cute, pretty good on a skate board too. He had medium black hair with light blue streaks, his piercing green eyes captivated me as I sub conscientiously stared at him. He was riding up the ramps in the park and ; he wasn't all that bad either "Yo!" he said to me skidding to a stop "Yo..." I said playing it cool; as if I had no interest in him what so ever "jeez don't play me, I saw you stareing wanna try?" He asked me, while flipping up his skate board and handing it to me. "Sorry I only do things like this on dares" I said "so I dare you" he shot back

"you sure about that?"

"sure am"

"it's just that I wouldn't want to break that pretty little board of yours"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I'm a bad ass skater that's what I mean"

"Is that a challenge?"

"sure as hell is you up for it!?" I asked feeling really competive now..that's not good once I'm like this I won't stop until I win

"only if you are girly"

"take that back pretty boy"

"if you win I take it back ok?" I smirked, this was my kind of guy, I spit in my hand and held it out. Don't ask but at my other home town their was a hand shake we did every time before excepting a dare. He spit in his hand and took mine fercely "deal!" we said together, I pulled a bored out of my bag and set it on the ground "lets do this so you have time to cry later"

"I'm not the one stalling" he answered back before starting to skate.

**Narrator p.o.v **

Amu and Ikuto glanced at each other for a moment before walking up to the scene before them "this isn't good, once Haro gets started..."

"neither of them are going to give up are they?" Amu asked "no." Ikuto said simply. after about an hour of 'no way I call rematch ' from Haro or 'you dirty cheater you can't do that!' from Lisha we decided enough was enough "WILL YOU TWO GIVE UP ALLREADY?!?!?" Amu yelled, she must have scared them because Lisha turned around on her board causing Haro to try and avoid a crash which in his case was stopping all together but Lisha kept sliding and crashed full speed into Haro sending them both off of their boards and into the side of the ramp. Ikuto tried desprately to suppress his laughter as the two looked stunned and to Haro's dismay, his board was broke in half "told ya so" Lisha said with a shrug. Ikuto on the other hand looked kind of scared "H-Haro remember Lisha broke the board not me" he said, Haro was truly devoted to skating so he was very protective of his board probably because of what his mom said to him 'bout a year ago...

**Haro p.o.v (flash back)  
**

It's a new day, school was canceled today so I was stuck here I groaned "it's a good life Haro just enjoy it, we need to make some plans ya know you need to take over your fathers business soon" jeez its all the same every time "once you complete highschool" Highschool? don't you mean jail cell? why can't they understand I don't want to be like them! I want to be a skater "what if I don't want to? I want to be a skater!" I said she ignored me! why won't she here me out?! "no you have to son you need to go to collage...maybe a university? so you can get a real job not a skater boy or your garage band stuff..." I don't want to have to hate my life "I'll get by mom" she glared at me "boy you better get yourself in line" she said. "I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE DAD! I DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY LIFE DOING THIS SHIT I HAVE DREAMS TOO!!!" I yelled that was the first time I ever stood up to my mother I was kind of scared "you will thank me later Haro..." My nother said befor dissapearing out of my room... I'll do it and no one will stop me...

**Aite so not much of a cliffy at all really but you got to know Lisha and Haro a bit better also I wanted to see if anyone can guess what song is in Haro's flash back** i**t wasn't that hard almost word for word** **if 'ya know please tell me reveiw please jaa!!**


	7. family reunion

**Animefreak:**

**You say Jonas Brothers-I say Linkin Park  
You say Taylor Swift-I say Three Days Grace  
You say Kate Perry-I say Guns n' Roses  
You say Miley Cyrus-I say Aerosmith  
you say chris brown - I say Evanescence  
You say pop-I say ROCKKK!!!** **92% of kids have turned to your one of the 8% who like to headbang﻿ and disturb the peace copy and paste this to 6 videos you watch~ ** **Lol I'm back again and btw the flash back was good Charlotte the anthem lolz I know that i made no sense but hey! nothing I write really does. Lisha?**

**Lisha: she doesn't own shugo chara peach pit does... ENJOY!**

**Narrator p.o.v (time skip from last chap. one week later)**

Amu walked into her room and fell lazily onto her bed "ahhhh so far a nice normal week" she sighed "except for the fact that you and Ikuto are tutoring each other" Miki said with a smirk "MIKI!" Amu yelled. To be honest she had been bothered by that anyways Ikuto hasn't tried to pull any of his "tricks" with her all week "oh well it's Friday morning and school is canceled so I get total peace toda-" just then Lisha burst into the room "RUN!!" was the first word out of her mouth. Her face was pale and her breathing was uneven "what's wrong Lisha?" she sighed and walked over to Amu's bed and lied next to her, she turned over and buried her face in one of Amu's pillows "ffmmmyyy umniof" she mumbled. Amu was confused "Lift up your head and tell me Lisha!" Amu said.

"WHAT!" Amu yelled shooting up from her bed "F-FAMILY REUNION?!" she repeated for about the fifth time now "but I have never even met my mother's family..." Amu said sounding a bit depressed "don't worry 'bout it their just a bunch of snobby know-it all's" a voice said that belonged to neither her Jalissa or Amu's charas, Amu looked in front of her to see a little chara in front of her face "Fatima!" Lisha hissed "oh!" Amu said "she's another chara!" yea..." the new chara had short black hair, her bangs were set to cover her right eye, her eyes were a reddish pink color..kind of like Tadase's her clothes were all black she had a black shirt with goth lace at the bottom, a choker with a metal skull on it and a black jean skirt... definitely Gothic. Amu looked over to her cousin and sighed "reunion huh?" Amu asked "yea...reunion It will probably be a big like an elegant party were leaving at 'bout five okay?" with that Lisha left the room shutting the door behind her.

**Amu p.o.v**

I watched Lisha leave the room, man things were so complicated now. I heard a tap at my window _please no..._ I begged while falling back onto my bed but, of course it was Ikuto I had hoped for peace this weekend but no, reunion later on AND Ikuto this is too much. "yo" he said letting himself in "go away" I said in a dull once again depressed tone "I don't have time for you Ikuto" I waved my hand impatiently "what's wrong?" he asked sitting on my bed next to me "nothing, go away" I said truthfully I was worried, my family had exiled my mother and never even met me... what if they exile me to. "Liar," Ikuto said laying down beside me "what are you doing?" I gritted out as he made him self comfortable "comfortable yet?" I asked sarcastically "not yet..." before I could ask what he meant, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest "now I'm good" he whispered into my ear "l-let g-go!" I said trying to struggle out of his grip just to have his arms wind tighter around my body "not until you tell me whats wrong" he whispered,his voice was worried...why? why cant I lie to him why can't he just go? "It's not really that big..." I started "and" he pressed "my family is wanting a visit... the side I never met and it's going to be a big party elegant maybe?" I said becoming comfortable in Ikuto's arms "wanna listen to music, Amu?" he asked me "what do you mean?" he shrugged "sometimes when I here a song I feel a bit better" he said with a gentle smile _he is smiling...it makes me feel happy to see him like this,_ he put an ear bud in my ear and played the music

**Anywhere by: Evanescence **

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand**

**_[CHORUS:]_  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there**

**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason**

**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you**

**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_[Silence]_**

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah**

"you listen to stuff like this?" I asked him, he responded with a the song was over I felt a little better "so, you're afraid they won't accept you huh?" he asked me. I nodded "yea" he smiled and stood up "they will love you Amu" he said to me before trying to disappear out my window once again, "where are you going Ikuto?" he turned around and smirked "interested?" he said his smirk growing wider "N-No just tell me..." "part time job,Amu" was the last thing he said before leaving. "Amu lets go!" Lisha's voice rang through the hall "k-kay, come on Ran Miki Suu let's go!" they all looked at me before saying "okay Amu-Chan!!" they chimed together as we rand down the stairs and out to the car. We drove for a good half hour before stopping at a huge house on a hill.

The house was decorated with fine curtains and beautiful flowers "is this it Lisha?"I asked adjusting my Humpty lock around my neck "sadly..." Lisha said with a sigh "my mother will be here" She said to me, her expression was unreadable at first but when her mother came in her face was flooded with disgust and hate. "Ahhhh you must be the kid" her mother said to me "Amu" I said dully "Midori this is all you have? just this punk kid? nothing special about her" she said shaking her head, _how dare she! "_We also have Ami" my mother said showing Ami off to her sister "she's so cute!" my "Aunt" squealed about Ami's "cuteness" "and you Lisha you haven't changed yet" she said "not gonna" Lisha said in a smart-ass tone "how dare you you little-" "wheres the food?" Lisha cut her off obviously hungry "main room" Lisha grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the main room. When we got in, the room went silent. We heard giggling

"look it's the outcast's" one girl said

"what loser, not even a dress"

"and look at the one with pink hair, wow that neclace is so fake" That one hit me I slowly walked up to the girl who was gossiping about me, she had long brown hair and light green eyes. I grabbed her by the collar of her dress and yanked her down so we were face-to-face "say it again," I threatend in a dark tone which I didn't even relise I had. Just before she said it again my mother came into the room looking confused "The entertainment has arrived, Amu did you know your friend was going to be here?" she asked _what? Rima, Nadeshiko or maybe...no, no, no! _I cursed myself for such bad luck as the door swung open their stood Ikuto and Haro Ikuto with his violin and Haro with a gutar and mike. "Amu?" Ikuto asked stepping farther into the room "I-Ikuto..." I was stunned as soon as I said his name the room went into hell "AHHH IT'S IKUTO!!!!" one girl cheered "look at Haro!!!" another girl screamed I saw Lisha get a bit jealous at that then I saw Haro look at her "hey Lisha!" he yelled over the crowd everyone went silent. Lisha and Har looked hard at eachother "we never got a rematch pretty boy" she said smirking "lets go girly!" not again "NO!" me and Ikuto yelled in unison I grabbed Lisha while Ikuto got Haro "not today guys" I scolded then went over to Ikuto. "you said you had a part time job, you never said you were an entertainer for these people" I said "you mean family?" he asked "no " I said crossing my arms over my chest "oh," he said his face getting closer to mine..."IKUTO-KUN!?!" my father rang out obviously suprised "yo" he said standing upright again. "HOW DO YOU KNOW IKUTO-KUN!?" one girl yelled out "well..." my mother started "Ikuto-kun saved Amu's life and-" I coverd my mother mouth before she finished, what is she thinking I knew exactly what se was going to say that were tutoring eachother shit this wasn't good...


	8. plans and 'sneak out'

**Animefreak:**

**okay you know the drill I don't own shugo chara Peach-pit does "ROLL THE TAPE!"  
**

**Narrator p.o.v**

It's one thing to be hated, despised made an outcast,unwanted, and lonely but imagine you're own mother feeling all those dreadful things towards you can do this successfully then you feel exactly how Lisha does, but right now she was just in utter shock _what the hell is he doing here?! _she thought as Ikuto and Amu finished separating her and Haro. She sighed "Hey what kinda music do these people like Lisha?" Haro Asked , Lisha got an idea, she grabbed her Mp3 player and plugged it into the speakers and blared the song "High school never ends" by "Bowling for soup" she knew her family hated this kind of music. She looked over at Amu who was just shaking her head "what is this?!" cousin Lanie yelled, Amu and Lisha exchange looks this wasn't going to be good. "what kind of crap is this?! I bet Ikuto-Kun doesn't like this _trash_" she sneered "actually, I personally like this song" Ikuto said with a big grin on his face "me too!" Haro yelled once again overly excited over relatively nothing,"what is this!" Lisha's mother cried out holding her hands to her ears "High school never ends" Amu and Lisha said knowing that her reaction would be price less. After the song was over Ikuto pulled out his violin and played it for everyone to soon as he stopped Lisha cranked up the radio again.

**Amu p.o.v**

Amu sighed "and you little girl" my aunt addressed me turning the music off "are a disgrace my,you're just like Lisha and you even caused Ikuto here to _lie_ for you" she said to me in a disgusted manner "no" I whispered "he was the one who lied to _me"_ I said before walking slowly out of the room

**Ikuto p.o.v**

"I'm sorry my 'niece' was so rude sir," I shook my head "I know Amu better than anyone else she was upset." Oh yea because it was really hard to figure out, these people were so rude! "and she addressed you without an honorific!" the women said looking disgusted "Amu is allowed to do that" I mumbled jeez damn this women! "anyways why don't you chat with Lanie here? she _really _likes you" god, this women was trying to hook me up with Amu's cousin,no I know what I feel about Amu...I love her but Christ her family was insane! "no I need to find Amu" with that I left the room in the direction Amu had.

I found her crying on a bench I don't blame her either, her own family had just insulted her for relatively no reason. I took a seat net to her and wrapped my arms around her "Amu" I whispered "please look at me" she refused "no" she said quietly, I grabbed her chin and forced her to look me in the eyes "please..." she started I held her face in my hands and used my thumbs to wipe away her tears away "you don't need them..." I started trying to ease her pain "why" she whispered,I was confused why what?! "why is it you Ikuto..." she said tears falling from her face "It's not supposed to be you" I tightened my grip on her trailing my fingers down her back, even if she didn't love me back I had to let her know,I had to tell her, "Amu, I-"

"you wretched girl leave Ikuto-San alone!" The women and her disgusting daughter came out yelling"yes leave my _boyfriend_ alone!" the girl cried out. Boyfriend? oh wow, this was a girl with some serious problems "come on Ikuto-koi!" she yelled "I'm not interested" I said sounding rather cold towards them "of course you are Ikuto-San" she said with a smirk "we have so much money and-" I got tired o it "Amu I'll walk you home." I told her picking her up "b-but it's such a long way Ikuto-San!" the girl cried out "Ikuto you love me right! that's why you came!" I shook my head "I came for Amu" I said yes, I knew this was Amu's family before I even got here and yes, I am going to take her home, or at least calm her down so she can come back. "Ikuto you stay" Amu told him "no you need me right now" I whispered before picking her up and walking out "IKUTO PUT ME DOWN!!" was all I heard from her the whole way out "Amu please" I said stopping by a tree "w-what?" she said shakily to me. I ran my hands through her hair that I had longed to touch, caressed her face which was reddening with every movement. I ran my fingers over her soft lips and inwardly groaned _why does she do this? she doesn't even know it and shes taking away all my sanity! _her lips parted slightly under my index finger "I-Ikuto" she stuttered pulling me out of my trance.

**Amu p.o.v**

what is he doing?! I have a boyfriend that's supposed to comfort me not him... he isn't the one I'm in love with Tadase ! right? My lips are burning like they want something, it's almost painful "I-Ikuto?" I asked my face the color of a strawberry "yes?" he asked not making eye contact with me an frankly, I was glad If he looked at me I would completely forget about the rest of the world around me "when will we be home?" he smirked "_we?_" he asked. Shit! did I say we?! I felt my face heat up "do you want me to come too _Amu?_" his lips played near my ear before giving it a small nip "kyyyaaaa!!!!" I yelled my face rivaling my hair "I-IKUTO!" I yelled "what?" he asked innocently "you're the one who said it" he shrugged. Jeez why is he such an ass? how did I end up like this?! "well answer the question!" I demanded. Ikuto turned away from my face and looked out into the distance "oh god... Ikuto please don't tell me-"

"I don't exactly know where we are Amu..." he confessed quietly "I-Ikuto!" I stuttered out "maybe we should go back to your aunts house for a bit..." as soon as he said that something clicked in my head, he had been making me feel better so that I would forget about my problems with my family wasn't he? "thanks" I whispered after we reached my aunts HUGE home "for what?" he asked, I sighed "quit it" I mumbled "you know what you did, thanks..." He looked slightly confused but, I could tell he was faking it... sometimes Ikuto isn't half bad,He always makes me feel...wanted maybe? we opened the door of my aunts house to find chaos...

**Narrator p.o.v**

"HELL YEA I WIN AGAIN TAKE THAT HARO!" Lisha shouted throwing her arms up in victory while Haro crossed his arms and looked away. Lisha smirked "well give up Haro! you owe me ten bucks so cough it up!" she demanded her hand extended "you cheated!" Haro yelled to her slapping her hand rather than a nice ten dollar bill. Lisha groaned "I DID NOT DAMMIT!" she defended, and they started arguing. Amu and Ikuto walked in the door to see them in a...slightly "weird" position. Lisha was over top of Haro who was struggling on the floor; trying to escape. "W-Whats going on?!" Amu yelled her face turning red all the while. Lisha quickly jumped up dusting herself off and a tint of red colored her cheeks slightly "I-I thought you left Amu!" she yelled mainly from embarrassment "we did..." Amu said her face heating up "b-but more importantly" Amu began "WHY WERE YOU ON TOP OF HARO?" She yelled "uhhhh I fell, we were arguing because _somebody _thinks that I'm a cheater" she said glaring at Haro. All of them sweat dropped "well, ummm you don't cheat Lisha but...you don't play 'fair' so to speak" she looked shocked and faked that she was offended. "Anyways, I have to get going Lisha, don't think I forgot about our rematch okay?!" he said "don't worry" Lisha assured him "I NEVER forget when my next win will be" Amu rolled her eyes "cocky bastard" Haro mumbled with a hint of annoyance in it. Amu sighed, their really was no point in arguing with Lisha; she always had to have that last say in everything...It slowly killed us all

"so _Amu"_ Ikuto said leaning down towards her ear "_I'm not leaving tonight, where can I sleep?" _He asked her seductively sending shivers down her

spine "In Lanie's room" a know-it-all-bitchy voice said, walking through the door with Amu's mother close behind "eavesdropping mother?" Lisha

asked in a disgusted voice "I will not room with Lanie-Chan" Ikuto said in the most polite way he could muster up "OHHH IKUTO-KUN AND ME WILL

SHARE MY ROOOMMMM!!!" Lanie cried. Amu's face turned red, tough she wouldn't admit it, she was jealous "are you jealous Amu" Ikuto whispered to her "N-no way!!" Amu said in a hushed told him, her face was burning up. "I think you are" he said huskily into her ear, moving his body closer to hers "Amu needs to share her beloved Ikuto" Lanie said scornfully "maybe Lanie needs to die in a hole" Lisha shot at her "maybe Lisha needs MORALS" Lisha smirked. "Maybe Lanie should shut the fuck up before she loses all her precious hair" Lisha said looking down at the clearly afraid Lanie. "ENOUGH!!!" Lisha's mother cut in "I will not have this behavior in my home right Midori?" Amu's mother simply shrugged "I don't think it's right for Ikuto-Kun to be in any girls room if you ask me" Ikuto got a large smirk on his face "yes, maybe I could room by myself?" he said slightly hopeful "nonsense! you and Nit can share a room"Nit was another one of Amu and Lisha's cousins who was here to visit, "yea Ikuto" a large boy (not fat large just ...bulk I guess) about Ikuto's age, maybe older he couldn't tell.

**Ikuto p.o.v**

Just what I wanted! I have to share a room with a boy named Nit?! what kind of name is that "hey" I said as he lead me to 'our' room "what?" he asked "what kind of name is Nit?" I asked him "It's short for Nadir" I was confused, that was the most ridiculous name I've ever heard in my entire life "do you know what Nadir means?" I asked slowly "yes as a matter of fact I do" he mumbled. I looked around the room, their were football things everywhere from trophies to signed footballs "like foot ball" I stated more as a fact than a question "go figure" he this guy was a smart ass. It was going to piss me off later I just know it! "

so, you and my cousin have a relationship?" My eyes widened "Lanie and me?!" I asked stunned "no, Amu" he said, as soon as I heard her name I smirked "you could say were connected" I said, once again referring to the key and lock inside my head._I should sneak into her room while everyone is sleeping_ I thought. "well that's too bad." Nit said "why is that too bad?!" I demanded "my friend was over here earlier, he likes her too" he said with a shrug.

I glared at him "Amu is mine" I said in a deadly tone that,clearly got my message through to Nit "you don't take whats mine" I said, a wide smirk on my face, It was a scary yet knowing smirk that said 'I'm only smiling because what will happen won't hurt _me_' "LIGHTS OUT EVERYONE!" Lisha's mother yelled out turning all the lights in the house out and we could here her climb into bead. "I'm thirsty" I said standing up "no way! that's not fair man, you can't sneak into a girls room in the middle of the night and leave me out!" Nit complained "she's your cousin" I said "well how 'bout this you get Amu to come out with you,me,my date and your date A.K.A Amu" I looked at him suspiciously before a mischievous smile came into play across my face "your not half bad Nit" I said "you call up a date and I'll try for Amu" I said before opening the door and closing it behind me.

I walked through the halls until I saw the room that Amu was sleeping in with Lisha. "Amu?" I whispered cracking open the door to see Amu looking out Lisha's window, mumbling words that only she could under stand. At the sound of my voice Amu's head snapped back "I-Ikuto!" Amu said in a hushed gasp, not wanting to wake Lisha, "What do you want?" she asked walking towards the door a hint of red stained her cheeks. I smirked at her and gave her the most honest answer I could at the moment "bored." Was all I said "so you are coming out with me and Nit for a bit" (RHYME!!!) she looked confused "Ikuto their are three problems with your plan" I looked at her waiting for an answer "one: what if I don't want to go? two:where would we go at twelve 'O' clock at night and, three: this place is full of alarms, Lisha told me once she tried to run away in the middle of the night and their was a police alarm detector!" she said. I smirked once more "first: I never asked if you _wanted _to go I'm _telling_ you to go" her mouth dropped and I continued "second their are tons of things for teens to do at midnight, third, I can trick an alarm very easily and you know it" I smiled triumphantly at her astonished expression,

"y-you can't make me" she said stepping back until she hit Lisha's closed bedroom doors, with every step she took he followed until their chests were pressed tightly against one another "can't I?" he asked huskily. Before he could do anything else Nit came down the hall with a hoodie on "here " he said,complete ignoring me and Amu's position. He tossed me two hoodies, one was for me the other one was for Amu. I slid the hoodie over my body and gave Amu a questioning look "put it on or I'll put it on for you" I said to her. She glared and pulled the hoodie over her head...we all look like thugs... "I'm being kidnapped" Amu mumbled "yup" I said to her then turned my gaze to Nit "did you turn the alarms off?" I asked him, "yup! lets jump!" It was time for plan 'sneak out' to officially begin

**Love it hate it? reviep please, if youre gunna waste your time reading it might as well gimme ur opinion please and thx u!!!!**


End file.
